


Mi Alma

by stardustginger



Series: Maria Salazar Imagines [2]
Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, please read the warnings in the notes please, sweet and soft ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustginger/pseuds/stardustginger
Summary: Maria doesn't know if she wants to ever love again, until she meets you.Prompt: I didn’t think that I could feel like this again, but you showed up and it’s like I don’t want to go on knowing that I might lose this feeling.





	Mi Alma

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mentions of abuse, ptsd

After Chico, Maria hadn’t really known how to feel about love. Deep down, she knew she still wanted it, just for real this time. Another part of her though, the louder part, was scared. Chico was supposed to have loved her. And what if all of the hurt he pushed onto her really was love? What if it wasn’t all that the movies cracked it up to be? She didn’t want to be hurt like that again. So, she stopped trying to find the true love that she always dreamed of as a little girl.  
Thankfully though, love doesn’t really work like that. It’s not something that can just be turned off. Love is far too stubborn for it to be that simple. So, when you had showed up a couple of months ago, a new rat, she really didn’t know what do with her suddenly fast-beating heart anymore. Or her sweaty palms and flushed cheeks. And she definitely didn’t know what to do with you. She had just known that she couldn’t seem to stop thinking about you and your soft eyes and sweet smile. You had been constantly swirling around her thoughts since about a week after you had gotten to the school. The two of you had ran very hard into each other while running late to your next classes. Maria’s books and papers had flown all over the place and you had been so kind while helping her pick her stuff up, all the while apologizing profusely and trying to check her over for injuries.  
She hadn’t been able to focus on the class she had been running to. Instead her head was filled with images of your hand reaching towards hers to introduce yourself and the way your hair had fallen into your face while you had picked up her book for Poisons Lab. Later, on the roof, Maria had asked Marcus and Billy about you. They had told her the basics of how you had gotten here, and she ached at all the pain you had experienced. While she knew that people around her were normally pretty good at hiding their true selves, she couldn’t bring herself to believe that you had been acting when you were helping her with her stuff. You had just been so sweet and genuine while talking to her for those couple of minutes. It had been refreshing.  
And over the next few weeks she had learned that she was right. You really were just a very soft person. Well, as soft as someone at King’s could be, of course. It didn’t take too many late nights up on the roof or last-minute study sessions for her to start truly falling for you. It almost felt right to her. But then the fear and paranoia had started up. Her daydreams of kissing you would morph into old memories that she had tried so hard to forget. She just couldn’t bring herself to trust someone like that again. Even though she really, really wanted to.  
So, she had decided that her best option was just to avoid you. She felt awful about it and all she wanted was to be near you, but she was just so scared. Saya had begun to notice how off she was and had decided to step in. She had brought it up to her while Maria was painting her nails on the floor of their room one day. Maria had tried to keep it all down but Saya could tell she wasn’t alright based on the way the polish was beginning to catch more of her skin then her actual nail due to the poor girls shaking hands. She had stopped her and played the best friend card and Maria had just broken down with little more persuading.  
She told her friend all about you and the way she had glowed when around you. Sobs had broken through her voice while she had told Saya about the nightmares she had been having and about how terrified she was to be hurt again, “I-I can’t live like that again. I am so tired of being afraid- “  
“Maria, just breathe for a minute.” Saya waited until Maria had been able to calm down a little before continuing to speak, “Do you think that you need to be scared of that with this girl? Are you afraid of her or your past?”  
Maria didn’t even have to respond. Saya’s face clearly said she knew the answer to this one. They had just sat like that for of most of the night, before Maria had made a statement, “I deserve to be happy.”  
Which had led her to know, sitting alone in the Graveyard with you. You could clearly tell from how nervously she had asked you to come up here with her, that she needed to tell you something that she worried about saying, as you just sat there calmly, waiting for her to speak with a gentle smile.  
She breathes out softly before she starts, almost like how she would right before sparing with someone in class, “I was in a really bad relationship in the past. I’m still getting past it and will probably have to continue to work through it for a long, long time. But, Mi Alma, I want to be with you. It’s weird. I didn’t think that I could feel like this again, but you showed up and it’s like I don’t want to go on knowing that I might lose this feeling. I want to be with you, Y/N”  
Maria doesn’t think she’s ever seen you truly speechless like this before and for a moment, she worries that you’re upset. Instead of seeing you angry flare-up though, she sees that same sweet smile that she has come to love pulling at your lips and she feels like she might burst into happy tears.  
You scoot to sit closer and face her before replying, “That makes me so happy, Maria! I was worried that I had upset you and all I want is for you to be happy. I just want to be here for you. And with you.”  
Maria just laughs happily before leaning forward to kiss you with her special brand of sweet passion, pulling your face towards her with two gently hands on your cheeks. She doesn’t think that she could be happier, until, of course, you wrap your arms around her waist so lovingly. Her eyes open dozily after you break apart and she catches your smiling eyes staring back at hers. A grin breaks out across her face as she whispers, “Te adora, Mi Alma


End file.
